KOTOR: Defiance
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: AU, starts off before KOTOR when Bastila and Revan meet as apprentices and hate each other, but as time goes by, sparks fly, and Bastila must go through the events of the game with a bigger secret than Revan's true identity...


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR

A/N: This is my first ever KOTOR story, when I told my sister about this idea she got this little grin on her face and said go for it so here it is the first chapter of it. I hope I did well

* * *

KOTOR: Defiance

Chapter 1: Daily Dose of Arguments

The sounds of two young voices arguing could be heard all the way down the hall. Two Jedi masters who heard the voices turned to look at each other and simultaneously shook their heads. _What else was new? _Ran through their minds.

"It didn't take me long to perform this feat," The smug voice of Revan bragged.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect apprentice you are." Bastila replied sardonically.

"Well thank you, you finally admitted that I was perfect." Revan grinned angelically.

"Yeah, a perfect monster."

Revan's grin faded, "Well at least I'm not an arrogant Jedi princess."

"Ha, you are more like a Sith pauper."

The next thing Bastila knew, she was being lifted up in the air and held upside down. Revan had his hand outstretched and a pleased smile graced his features.

"You put me down you over grown, Bantha brained, Gammorean pig!"

"Oh so you want to be let down? Fine then."

Immediately the force holding Bastila up disappeared, now she hit the floor head first so hard she saw stars. A little dazed she stood up and her gaze turned to Revan. He saw her fingers twitch to pick up her lightsaber and he could tell she was ready to cut him into tiny pieces.

"You are going to get it Revan!" She snarled and began to leap towards him.

"Stop this at once!" a voice sounded from the door way. Both apprentices stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the unsmiling form of Master Vrook.

"Your senseless arguing can be heard at the other end of the enclave. You are Jedi not mindless Kath hounds."

Revan and Bastila looked solemnly at the floor; this was not the first time they had been scolded for arguing. They peeked at each other from the corner of their eyes, each giving the other a venom filled glare.

"You will one day be Knights, comrades fighting for the fate of the galaxy. Start acting like ones."

"Yes Master Vrook," the replied almost robotically. Bastila even saw Revan roll his eyes.

"Good, now stop quarrelling and get back to training." Master Vrook turned and left the room.

They turned to face each other, "Great," she said, "Now you have gotten me in trouble with my master."

"Who cares? It's not like they are going to do anything."

"Are you that stupid? Just because you're supposed to be the next great prodigy does not mean you have to right to be rude to the masters."

"You try so hard to be good so that they will remember you. You know that you aren't anything special and you never will be, so you decide to become their little pet and be the perfect little Jedi. Well you are wrong, they won't remember you because you aren't going to be anything great."

Now she was seething, "Oh…you…you…"

Revan laughed and started to walk out the door, "Remember Bastila, get back to training 'cause your going to need it."

She scowled, how she hated Revan, no that wasn't true Jedi aren't allowed to hate. She just wished that he would stop being so arrogant, maybe then they would stop fighting all of the time.

But that would never happen. Ever since she had first come to Dantooine, when she was five and he was seven, they had argued, over everything. She tried her hardest to prove that she could be good Jedi, though it seemed she had not real extraordinary gifts in the Force. The council always had pondered over her, she must have something. But she didn't so she tried to be the best student they had, hardly even allowing time for herself. Revan hated that she was the perfect student; he thought she was too studious and needed to relax.

Being a Jedi had always been easy for Revan, he had natural gift with the Force. New tricks and teachings were almost too simple for him, and because of this he was overconfident. Bastila hated how he hardly had to try to make things perfect, and she tried so hard and just couldn't

Now that she was ten and he was twelve their dislike for each other had grown to where they could hardly stand the sight of each other. Their squabbles were legendary among the masters who most likely at one time or another had to intervene.

Bastila sighed; she wondered if it would always be like this. _Stop day dreaming and get back to the task at hand_ she scolded herself and began to get back to work.

* * *

A crowd of Jedi students stood outside in the Enclave's courtyard. The commotion was one Bastila could not ignore. She saw one of her fellow apprentices, Amee standing near the front of the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"Revan got into a saber fight with Jacen Corr; they have been at it for a while."

Jacen Corr was an older student who had been a padawan for a couple of years, he wasn't known for being the nicest student around. Bastila didn't like him very much either.

"Who's winning?" She asked.

"Jacen of course, Revan may be good but there is not way he can win."

Bastila watched the duel with wide eyes, she saw that Revan was tiring and could sense his hopelessness in his mind. She thought back on how she wished he would lose at something, but now that he was, she began to wish the opposite. She realized she wanted to be the one to beat him, to prove that she was better. Him losing a fight he couldn't win disappointed her.

The words of her master floated through her mind, _it is hard to watch our enemies win, but even harder to watch them fall._

For once, Bastila wanted Revan to win.

She saw Jacen's confident smile and it sickened. That was when the idea struck her. Was their a way she could transfer Jacen's confidence to Revan, and Revan's despair to Jacen. Maybe, maybe she could.

She sank deep into the force, she saw the boy's minds as they were. She felt a surge of energy flow from her, _Take, take, take_, she thought as she began to attempt removing Jacen's assurance of his winning. She set up another energy channel, _Give, give, give,_ is what she thought. Mutedly she heard the sound of astonishment from her fellow students, but she blocked it out, now she was giving Jacen despair.

She heard the murmur of the students, and their cheers vaguely; she still focused all of her energy on the task at hand.

* * *

Jedi Master Jannen was watching the fight from the sidelines, he was mostly their to make sure the boys didn't kill each other. He too was certain that Revan was going to fail, and was astounded by his come back.

What grabbed his attention was the young girl standing at the sidelines as well. She was not watching the amazing display in front of her. In fact she seemed to be looking within and using a great deal of concentration. A thought of what she could be doing nagged at the corner of his mind, but he brushed it off quickly, she was much too young to have THAT ability.

The fight ended with Revan performing an amazing leap over Jacen's head and bringing the lightsaber to his throat. The students cheered to congratulate Revan, even Jacen was amazed at what had happened.

Master Jannen the young girl finally break off her concentration. She seemed exhausted and was breathing heavily, but she had a proud look on her face…almost as if she had accomplished something.

He walked up to her and pointed a finger at her, "It was you wasn't it?" He asked.

She started to tremble, "I…I didn't mean too…I mean I'm sorry…I mean…"

He grabbed her by the arm and half dragged her towards the Council room, he couldn't believe that this young girl would have the ability of Battle Meditation. He had to bring her to the Council immediately, she need special training.

The girl continued to stammer, "Please Master… don't be mad… I didn't know it was wrong…Please!" she pleaded, but was soon inside the Enclave.

The other students stared after the Master who was dragging Bastila. Murmurs of _I wonder what she did,_ and _did you see? _Spread like wildfire. Revan stared a long with rest of them.

_Not bad_ he thought, _I win impressively in a saber fight and miss-goody-two-shoes gets into trouble. Tomorrow I better find out what it is._

* * *

The next morning Revan learned Bastila had been sent to Coruscant, when asked why he was told that the reason was not of his concern. He was certain she must have done something horrible to be sent to another academy, but what?

He had mixed feelings about her leaving. On one hand he wouldn't have to deal with the Jedi princess anymore, but on the other he had kind of liked swapping insults with her, and what if the reason she was in trouble was because she had tried to get back at him? He wonder what would happen to her now.

* * *

It would be six years later until they met again.

* * *

A/N: I know in the game Bastila's Battle Meditation wasn't supposed have been found until later but this story is an AU for more than one reason. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
